An Unexpected Christmas Gift
by DramionePureHearts
Summary: The ministry invites practically everyone to their first Christmas party and Hermione decides to go. She then meets someone in the christmas party that will turn her life around. What will happen? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All belongs to J.K Rowling :) **

**This is my third story. It is written for christmas!! :D YAAY! Okay. Story time.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione yawned, got up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, her eyes fell upon the calender on her end table beside her bed. It was two days before christmas! She got up, stretched and proceeded to start her day.

As she walked out of her little toilet, she noticed two owls perched outside her kitchen window. She noticed Hedwig on the left and an unknown brown owl on the right. She walked over and opened the window, feeling the cool breeze brush her cheek. The two owls flew into her cosy house in the muggle world and she lazily walked towards the owls who now stood on her kitchen table. Both had an envelope in their beaks. She slowly took the envelope Hedwig's beak, stroking his head and she did so. The letter read:

_Hermione,_

_We were wondering if you would be going to the Christmas party the ministry invited almost everyone to. If you are, please reply who you are going with. I would not have sent you this letter if you did not break up with Ron. He seems devastated. You should talk things out with him._

_Sincerly,  
Harry Potter_

Hermione frowned as she read the letter. _What Christmas party?_ She also cursed as she reread the "Ron" part. She and Ron had broken up a few weeks ago because of a argument they had. She noticed the other owl as it flapped its wings impatiently. Slowly, she took the envelope from the second owl and opened it gently. It read:

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_The ministry warmly invites you to our first ever Christmas Party! It will be held at The ministry and we would really appreciate if you could come! It would be great, too, if you brought a partner with you. If you are going, once you reached the ministry, a house elf would then direct you to the ball room and the party will then begin! It is held on the Eve of Christmas, and you would be required to stay late as the doors will not be opened until 1 am for people to leave. We would appreciate if you do not bring a muggle friend that has no relations to magic unless she or he studies in the magical world._

_Sincerly,  
Cornelius Fudge_

She sighed and placed both envelopes on the table. How could the ministry do this when Voldemort is still on the loose? She was now on her fourth year in hogwarts, and she also wondered why the ministry sent her the letter so late. A bright green flame shot from her fireplace and a sheepish looking Ginny stepped out of it.

"Hermione, Harry wanted to check if you are alright as you have not replied to his-" She trialed of as she saw the two letters on the table. "Just got it huh?"

Hermione smiled and walked forward to Ginny, giving her a big hug. She always loved it when Ginny dropped by to visit.

Hermione then offered Ginny a seat on her floral couch, taking a seat too beside her. She then sighed, remembering Harry's letter.

"Hermione, I'm sorry my brother acted as a jerk towards you, I know its unfair. I really think he is a prat. Harry is just trying to help, I hope you don't blame him." Ginny said softly, afraid to hurt her feelings.

Hermione just smiled weakly and said, "Well, I don't give a damn about your brother anymore - no offense - And I don't blame Harry..." She looked away. "By the way, Ginny. Who are you going to the Christmas party with? Well of course, Harry." She laughed at her own stupidity, rolling her eyes.

"Yes of course! I bet everyone knows it.Besides, who are YOU going with then?" Ginny asked, biting her lip as she did so.

"Im not going with anyone." Hermione said flatly.

"Okay.. So, want to go shopping for a dress later?" Ginny asked, suddenly lifting the atmosphere.

"Sure. What time?" Hermione asked, shrugging.

"Uhh.. I will just come to your house by floo powder and meet you here! Don't be shocked if a gingered hair girl shows up unexpectedly in your fireplace. Well, I'm off now!" She squealed and half ran into the fireplace. Vanishing with a burst of green flames.

Hermione smiled to herself and looked at the clock. It was 11 am. She yawned again and leaned her head on the arm rest. Slowly closing her eyes..

* * *

**Well how did it go? Please review :D Thanks! Writing the next chapter NOW. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: -Take a random disclaimer and put it in - :P**

**There, second chapter. I hope its alright. :D OH, PS. PS. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny vigorously shooked Hermione's shoulders as she lay slumped in her living room couch. Hermione groaned and opened her eyes, seeing Ginny looking down on her.

"Oh, Sorry. What time is it?" Hermione stretched, looking around.

"Two-thirty. Come on! Lets go! We don't have much time! The party is tommorow!" Ginny impatiently said.

"Okay, Okay. Wait." Hermione got up and rushed to her room, grabbing her purse and bag. She then checked the mirror if she looked fine and went out, held Ginny's hand and they both apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Lets try.. Madam Malkins? Im sure we can get something there!" Ginny said excitedly, not bothering for a reply from Hermione who was so distractedly looking at the front window of Flourish and Blotts, and dragged Hermione to Madam Malkins.

* * *

"Try.. This one!" Hermione thrust a elegant looking dress towards Ginny who came out of the changing room with a red halter necked dressed which looked ghastly on her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took the dress, disappearing back into the changing room. She reappeared five minutes later looking absoloutly smashing. Hermione nodded her head in approval while Ginny beamed. They bought the dress and Ginny said, "Your turn!"

"Try this one!" Ginny said, taking out a light pink dress and examined it, turning it around.

"That looks exactly like what I wore last year in the Yule ball!" Hermione coughed.

"Hmm.. Okay.. How bout.. This one!" She then took out a yellow dress with laces.

"Ghastly." Hermione waved it off.

After many tries, Hermione finally shrieked, "I will never get a dress!"

"Chill, Mione. You will get something. I'm sure of it." Ginny said, sounding unsure too.

"There are a variety of ball gowns we have dears, I would recommend you this one." Madam Malkin interrupted and flicked her wand. A dark pink strapless, long dress flew out of one of the racks and Madam Malkin caught it in the other hand. "This is one of our bests."

"I think thats lovely, Mione! Go try it!" Ginny squealed as she saw the dress.

Unsure, Hermione took the dress and vanished into the changing room.

"How do I look?" Hermione came out after a few minutes.

"Merlin's Pants!" Ginny screamed as she saw her.

"That hideous?" Hermione asked, feeling exhausted for the first time of her history of shopping.

"You look, you look, so GORGEOUS!" Ginny squealed, getting up to take a closer look.

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking at the mirror for the first time since she tried on any dresses in the shop. She had to admit that the dress was wonderful. If fitted her body perfectly and she looked rather different in it.

"We are taking it!" Ginny said in a sing-song tone, pushing Hermione to the counter. Ginny hadn't changed out of her dress yet as she decided to go straight to the makeup right after that. They had no time already anyway.

They apparated back to the Burrow, heading right to Ginny's room before Ron could notice.

* * *

"Makeup time!" The girls squealed simultaneously as they went into Ginny's large bathroom. Ginny went to fetch two chairs and they started off immediately. Ginny sat Hermione in front of the mirror and asked, "Should I have your hair straightened?" Hermione shrugged so Ginny proceeded to part her hair at the sides and straightened it. Although Hermione felt weird having straight hair for the first time, she kind of liked it.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Its a hair straightening charm I learnt off the '100 ways to style your hair' book. Got if for my birthday last year. The chamr will wear off after 24 hours though." Ginny replied with a shrug.

Hermione just nodded while Ginny worked away at her hair. Ginny added a necklace to Hermione's outfit and made her wear long dangling earrings. She then applied an eyeshadow that glittered silver, added blush and pink glossy lipstick.

"Here, wear this." Ginny threw a pair of golden high heels at Hermione. By the time she was done, Hermione couldn't even recognize herself.

"You are pro at this, Ginny! I look gorgeous! Thanks! How bout you?" Hermione gasped as she looked at the time. It took her three hours to do everything and there was only one hour left.

"Simple!" Ginny said and tied her hair into a high pony tail, leaving a few strands of hair on boths sides, then she applied her makeup. It took her all 45 minutes before Ron barged in yelling, "Are you ready?"

He stood in silence as he saw the girls before him. He was not staring at his sister, no. He was staring at Hermione.

"Lets go, Mione." Ginny whispered and apparated off to the ministry. The whole place was crowded, guest coming in everywhere. Hermione saw no reason for the need of house elves. So they followed the crowd and into the ballroom. The ball room was magnificent, as big as hogwarts could be. Green and Red drapings hung everywhere and a large christmas tree stood in the middle of the room. Ginny spotted Harry amongst the crowd and kissed Hermione on the cheek, and proceeded to Harry. Although Harry did stare at Hermione for a bit.

Hermione bit her lip, tasting a bit of her lip gloss and looked around the room. She saw that there was a rather small empty table at the far end of the room and quickly pushed her way there, almost tripping. She sat down on the neatly decorated chair, sighing as she did so. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened that, she almost closed her eyes again when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting in front of her, looking just as irritated as she was.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, Granger." Malfoy said irritatedly as he looked around.

"I hope your parents don't mind you sitting with someone _not_ your kind." Hermione snapped, not wanting to be insulted at the moment.

"Apparantly, My parents aren't here." Draco argued back. Relaxing a little after. "Sorry."

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she heard him say 'Sorry'. Draco stared back, and this was the first time he looked at her. He could not look away. He was so mesmerized by her face, he didn't even notice her straigtened hair.

"Did you just say sorry?" Hermione asked, wanting to slap herself for asking a rude question.

"Yes, I did. Anything wrong with that, Granger?" Draco folded his arms across his chest, unwillingly tearing his gaze from her.

"N-n-no. Uhh.. So.. Who did you come with?" Hermione quickly said.

"No one, Granger." Draco replied.

"Oh.. Where are your parents?"

"They had _things_ to do."

"Okay."

"Okay."

_Silence._

"You know what? Im getting out of here." Hermione stood up, Draco standing up at exactly the same time.

"Same."

"Okay.." Hermione frowned, feeling confused at why he arch-enemy was suddenly so nice and kind to her. Not calling her mudblood ever since they started talking.

The pair made their way out of the building and out to open fresh air where it was turning dark.

"So.. Why did you come here when your parents aren't here?" Hermione asked.

"You ask too much, Granger."

Hermione ignored that and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry, had to end abruptly due to parents constantly bugging me to get out of the computer. Reviews please :) Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
